Toby Duncan
Toby Wan-Kenobi Duncan is the fifth and youngest child of Bob and Amy Duncan. He was revealed to have been conceived prior to the events of Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! he was born in the episode "Special Delivery", 8 days overdue and in an ice-cream truck. He is 6 years old at the moment. He was born on the same day as his older sister Charlie. He was named by older brother Gabe. Prior to the movie, the prospect of a possible fifth child had been dreaded by the family even before Charlie was born. From that point, it had seemed there were extra measures of birth control taken to prevent a fifth child from happening, with various jokes littered about it throughout the series up to the point of the episode. In season 3, he was portrayed by Jake Cinoa, but Logan Moreau took over for season 4. Name Choices After Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! premiered, disneychannel.com held a poll. In the Good Luck Charlie episode Name That Baby, the family held a contest. The following names were *Erika (Female, PJ). *Sydney (Female, Teddy). *Jenny (Female, Gabe). *Mallory (Female, Bob). *Talia (Female, Amy). *Candy (Female, Charlie). *Noah (Male, PJ). *Jonah (Male, Teddy). *'Toby' (Male, Gabe). *Bobby Jr. (Male, Bob). *Bo (Male, Amy). *Hotdog (Male, Charlie). These were the names that you needed to choose, and it ended with the gender being a boy and has the name Toby. Trivia *He was born in an ice cream truck after Bob crashed their new car into the kitchen wall and Teddy's car ran out of gas. *He shares a birthday with his big sister, Charlie, but is 3 years younger than her. *His name was picked by his big brother, Gabe. *With him being a boy, it appears there is a baby gender pattern. PJ is a boy, first born, Teddy is a girl, second born, Gabe is a boy, third born, Charlie is a girl, fourth born, and Toby is a boy, fifth born. The pattern is Boy/Girl/Boy/Girl/Boy. *He was 8 days overdue. *He was created at Leigh-Allyn Baker's request. Reason being, she got pregnant. *Toby was seen as a present to big sister Charlie, but in the episode "Baby's First Vacation", she didn't want him to come on the family vacation. When Amy told her he was coming along she said "Aw, nuts!" and when they arrived she asked, "Why is Toby here?" *Shares a T name with his older sister Teddy. Both names also end in Y. *He's the only child of the Duncan family to not be delivered by Dr. Singh. The likely reason for this was because Toby wasn't born in a hospital. *Amy said he was 6 weeks (1 month and 1/2) in Baby Steps. *There were rumors that when Toby became a little older he might have brown/black hair like Gabe. Those rumors have been confirmed in All Fall Down. *He was the only baby to be shown in Amy's stomach longer than one episode. *In Charlie is 1!, Amy said that there would not be a 5th child but it takes 1 year before, Duncan but 3 years later, she had Toby. *He and Charlie are the only 2 Duncan kids shown in Amy's stomach. *Toby is closest with his older brother Gabe. *Toby and Charlie have a similar relationship as Charlie and Gabe did at the beginning of the show. *He turned 1 in Season 4. *Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas is the only episode where Toby does not appear in after being added to the show. *Toby loves when Teddy sings to him. *He has not walked yet in the series. *He said a word in season 4 episode 10: Teddy's New Beau at the very end: Yep. *He is the only main Duncan who isn't in the opening credits, minus him being in the "family picture" at the end of the opening credits. *His name won a poll held on disneychannel.com that began soon after the debut of the movie. Over 26 million viewers voted in the poll, with a choice of 5 boy names and 5 girl names. *His name is a play on Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gallery Relationships Amy Duncan- (Mother) Toby may be little but he loves his mommy and has a really nice relationship with her. Bob Duncan- (Father) 'Toby loves his dad and they have a great relationship. Also, Bob is afraid to take Toby down the stairs because of what happened with Charlie when he dropped her. 'Gabe Duncan- (Older Brother) Gabe picked Toby's name, and Gabe has already said that Toby was his favorite sibling and they have a really nice bond. Also in the future, Toby looks up to Gabe and becomes a little like him because Toby has some mischief like Gabe and they share a special bond. He only has this bond with Gabe and no other sibling. Teddy Duncan- (Older Sister) Teddy and Toby have a good relationship, she thinks he is adorable, and she loves him so much. Also, Toby smiles a lot at Teddy any time she looks at him he smiles. Charlie Duncan- (Older Sister) Charlie has said many times that she does not like Toby and wants to know when Toby is leaving and she might be a little jealous of him at times but she really does love him. They also share a birthday (Toby was born on Charlie's 3rd birthday). PJ Duncan- (Older Brother) PJ loves Toby because he is his baby brother and Toby loves him too. He also likes when PJ plays Peek-A-Boo with him. PJ likes playing Peek-A-Boo with Toby and taking him to the park. PJ also occasionally babysits Toby. Future In the future, 11-year old Toby has problems with his older sister, Charlie. They often get into fights regarding just about anything. Charlie continues to pick on Toby, although she knows better, and tries to get her parents to send him away. Appearances Season 3 * Name That Baby (Mentioned Only) *Special Delivery . *Welcome Home. *Baby's First Vacation. *Wentz's Weather Girls. *Baby Steps. *T. Wrecks. *Teddy and the Bambino. *Team Mom. *Le Halloween. *Guys & Dolls. *Nurse Blankenhooper *The Charlie Whisperer. *Study Buddy. *A Duncan Christmas. *All Fall Down. Season 4 *Duncan Dream House. *Doppel Date. *Demolition Dabney. *Go Teddy!. *Rock Enroll. *The Unusual Suspects. *Rat-A-Teddy. *Charlie 4, Toby 1. *Futuredrama . *Teddy's New Beau. *Teddy's Choice. *The Bug Prom. *Weekend in Vegas. *Fright Night. *Sister, Sister. *Bob's Beau Be Gone. *Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas . *Accepted. *Down a Tree . *Good Bye Charlie . Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Main Characters Category:Babies Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Gallery Category:Images Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Friends of Toby Category:Recurring Characters